A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring apparatus for measuring an object with an endoscope, for example a cancer in a body cavity or a flaw in a reacting pile, the innerside of those cannot be measured directly, or more particularly, to measuring apparatus which utilizes an optical characteristic of focusing glass fiber in order to indicate a line or a circle or a focus on said object.
B. Description of the Prior Art
An endoscope is an optical instrument for inspecting a cancer or a bleeding point in a body cavity or a flaw in a reacting pile, comprising an observing optical means such as an optical fiber bundle or a relay lens system, an image of the object caught at a forward portion of the endoscope being observed at an eyepiece portion of a grip.
Measuring tools or instruments can not be inserted into abovesaid body cavity or reacting pile in order to directly measure the dimension of the object therein or a distance thereto.
But, many advantages will surely be obtained if the measurement is possible. For example, measurement of the dimension of a cancer will lead into observation of time transfiguration of it. In addition, measurement of the distance to bleeding point will also lead into the possibility of adjusting an output of a laser beam when conducting laser surgery. With all these advantages, we can not find the pertinent prior art in this technical field.